Miko may cry
by Lunar-Wolf-Warrior
Summary: what happens when Kagome finds a picture and a pair of blades in her family's shrine she had never seen before Full intro inside
1. Chapter 1

**Miko May Cry**

**Summary: Kagome's Family has a secret that none of them knows. Kagome find out one day when while she's working at her families shrine to get a break from Inuyasha pushiness , she finds 2 sword that she had never seen at the shrine before, when she picks it up her life is changed as she become the first ever Miko Devil. Watch as she learns about herself and destroys the evil of Naraku and Mundus and maybe even find love.**

**Me: Please note the plot bunny had again raped my mind and I was still in recovery of the 2 day DMC marathon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DMC they belong to ****Rumiko Takahashi and Capcom**

**Chapter one Kagome's Blood Awakens**

Kagome had finally gotten Inuyasha of her case about going to her own time and see her family since Naraku had 3/4ths of the jewel and they had 3 pieces but Kagome finally got her way (after about 1.2…. maybe 20 sits) but when she came back Kagome finds out about a festival being held at the shrine and they needed help to clean things up so Kagome volunteered to clean out the shrine's storage room and that's where we start.

**Kagome P.O.V**

I was cleaning near the back of the storage room that looked like it hadn't been cleaned since it was built when I found a picture of a 4 people. It was a man and what I thought to be his wife holding a pair of babies one with spiky white hair and the other with hair that almost made it look like a girl. I picked it up and saw underneath it a pair of short swords. 'What are these doing here' I thought and I picked them up only to hear a voice in my head **'Finally a Sparda picks me up once again what is your name young Sparda'** I shake my head at the blades and say "My name is Kagome Higurashi not Sparda" the voice returns to my head **'No my young one you are the 10 time great-granddaughter of Sparda the Dark Night the devil who sealed away Mundus and you are a the only one who can wield his blades Force Edge'** I replied "Why me I mean I am just a human and I am nothing special". At the voice just chuckled and replied **'Just take the blades with you they will help you find your true self'.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome sighed and thought 'how am I going to get these out of here without anyone noticing' and as soon as she thought that the blades started glowing and they turned into bracelets that went under the cuffs of her school uniform. Kagome smiled a little bit and was about to continue cleaning when her mom came in and said "Kagome-chan you got to get to bed so you can return back to Feudal Era." Kagome sighed and said "Okay mom" and she trudged out of the shrine and up to her room after eating a meal with her family and after a shower she falls onto her bed and almost instantly fell asleep

**Kagome's Dream**

_Kagome watched as a young woman with a dark red trench coat on and her right arm looking like it was made of magma she also had white hair at about midback and was fighting against a demon that was many times larger then hair with flaming wings and it looked like a centaur had turned into a lava creature (its Berial) and a large flaming sword the young lady smirked and pulled out. Kagome gasped at this. Force edge and charged at the demon hacking and slashing its head when the young lady was thrown away and just as she was about to impale a branch…_

**Real world**.

Kagome shot up in her bed sweating hard and her heart was beating like she had just got the shock of her life. After she calmed down she looked at her alarm and saw that it was 6 o'clock and her alarm was going to go off in half an hour so she just got up and went to take a shower. After the shower she looked into the mirror and saw that her normally black hair was now a grayish white (similar to Sesshomaru's) and her eyes were now a sharp green. She felt a stinging in her right arm and saw that is covered in armor and had blue glowing out of the cracks. She started to panic but calmed down when the voice again talked to her '**Calm down Sparda that is just the sign of you bloodline now I suggest you head through the well back to the Feudal era and train with your blades and now before you ask I have looked through your memories and know all about your miko powers, and that whelp Inuyasha.**' Kagome sighed and thought 'but what am I gonna wear I doubt I can hide my arm with what I have to wear right now.' The voice came again **'young Sparda find something to wrap up your arm and tell your mother you are going out then head to the Devil's costume shop'** Kagome raised a eyebrow and asked 'Why' and the only response was she would find out when she got there. Kagome sighed and did as the voice said to.

**Devil's Costume Shop an hour later.**

Once Kagome had gotten to the shop the voice said **'go to the front and ask for the owner and once you are talking to the owner tell him "the Spardan looks to collect" and things should be good to go'** Kagome mentally nodded and walked up to the counter and asked for the owner. The owner came out and was a 35 year old man wearing a jacket and black pants and had white hair wearing combat boots. The man said in a gruff voice "What can I do for you little lady." Kagome replied to him "The Spardan looks to collect." And as soon as those words left her mouth the man's face went serious and told the employees that there would be an hour long break so they could go for an hour while he took care of something. Once the employees left the man turned to Kagome and said "It's been a while since a descendent of Sparda came for something here so what can I do for you." Kagome sighed and said "I need some clothing that I can use my swords with." The man nodded and said "come with me young lady." And he led Kagome to a door in the back of his office. He pulled out a key, opened the door and pushed her in. Inside there was clothing that looked like it was made to take heavy hits. The man asked her to find something on the left side of the room she could wear and then said come out when she was done. Once he had left the room she wondered around and felt attracted to an outfit consisting of a pair of black Jeans, a black halter top, steel toed combat boots, and finally a Dark read trench coat (think Dante's but Darker) and went to the man and said she was done. When she came out the man said "You look good for a Descendent of Sparda. Also don't worry about paying I'll never really be rid of all the clothing so you can always comeback for more if you need it." Kagome nodded and headed home and the well so she could train to use the swords.

**Feudal era 1 hour and 15 minutes later.**

Kagome hopped out of the well, put her bow on a nearby tree and asked "How do I get the bracelets to turn back into the blades?" the voice replied **'just think of me and I should appear'** Kagome said "wait a minute you are the swords?" she just got a mental image of a blackened figure nodding. Kagome thought about the blades and the bracelets changed into the blades. Kagome smiled and started swinging the blades around when Force edge **'No Sparda you do not just swing me around like a staff this is a style that is the most useful for you to use with us' **(from now on Force edge will be known as Fe) Fe sent her a image of a blackened figure swinging both blades gracefully and yet with a powerful force behind each swing. Kagome sighed and started trying to copy that same style. At the end of the day Kagome had gotten the basics of the style. She looked at her bow and wondered 'can I channel both devil energy and my miko powers into it'. She went and picked up her bow and started channeling both of her forms of energy into her bow when it started glowing and a flash of light and when it faded her bow had transformed it was now like a crossbow she could use single handed and was missing its wings (the part that sticks out) and had the words 'Pure Devil' on the side of it. FE came in and said **'a proper name for its powers and its wielder.'** Kagome blushed and giggled that FE said that and decided to try it out but found out that no rounds would fit it. She sighed as she pulled the trigger pointlessly and a shot of Dark pink energy came out and hit a tree causing it to blow up. She smiled and put Pure Devil (PD) in a pocket inside the Trench coat and lied down against a tree to rest. FE thought to itself as its wielder fell asleep **'She won't be ready to use me and her new devil skills if she can't train them'** and decided to pour all the information on how to his style to the max and along with her devil skills. Then he pulled her inside her mind and told her to train on her devil skills inside her mind against the demons he created.

**Next Morning.**

Kagome got up and after she stretched headed to the well to find a waiting Inuyasha who growled at her saying "What are you doing on this side of the well unprotect wench and without your bow? Did you think your new look would protect you?" Kagome turned and looked at him with her eyes hardened and replied in a cool voice "Maybe if you would open your eyes you would of seen that my right arm is different, I have 2 swords on my person to use, and I changed my bow and put it inside my trench coat" and she started to walk towards Kaede's home when she stopped and said "Also Inuyasha if you want to mate I suggest you try not to piss off me since I have changed since I found out my true heritage." Inuyasha's eyes turned red, leapt at her in an attempt to pin her and show her he was the Dominant one, and roared out "BITCH YOU SHOULD JUST STAND DOWN AND OBEY YOUR ALPHA"Kagome sensed him sent a spinning kick at his chest and launched him into a nearby tree, and before he could get up Kagome pulled out PD and shot the tree he hit causing it explode sending Inuyasha flying away. She kept PD aimed at Inuyasha as she walked up to him. Just as she was going to help him up he jumped onto her knocking her down and sending PD out of reach. Inuyasha growled at her "Now bitch are you going to submit to your alpha or am I going to have to make you." Kagome knew that if she submitted to him this would keep happening so she spat in his face and asked FE for some help **'young Sparda send out your Devil aura like when you would when you used your miko powers to keep other demons from touching you'** Inuyasha growled as his eyes turned red and his voice turned dominant **"Female submit to Alpha Male or I force you"** Kagome's eyes went frozen in anger and roared out sending all of her Devil Aura throughout the area launching Inuyasha away from him. Kagome ran over to PD and rolled to get a hold of it noticing Inuyasha still hadn't gotten up she walked over to him with her finger on the trigger aimed at his head and said "I'll see you in hell you Asshole" and was about to end him when Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came out and yelled "Don't do it Kagome!". Kagome turned and looked at them when replied "Why shouldn't I end him he tried to rape me I am within my right to end him right here and know for assaulting and attempting to rape noble demon." Sango looked at her and said "Don't let's go back to Kaede's house and talk about it." With Miroku and Shippo nodding in agreement. Kagome sighed and said "fine but if he tries it again he'll be a pile of dust" and walked towards Kaede's home as Sango and Miroku got the injured Inuyasha up. Shippo ran up to Kagome and hopped on her shoulder then asked "Momma what did you mean when you said Inuyasha assaulted and attempted to Rape a noble demon." Kagome took him off her shoulder (I don't know Shippo's real age so in my fanfic he's 4 human years 40 demon) and cradled him in the nook of her left arm and replied "I'll tell you when we get to Kaede's house so I don't have to repeat myself."

**Later that Night.**

Kagome had just finished telling everyone about her heritage and saw their reactions. Inuyasha looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Sango was wide eyed at seeing a half devil. Miroku had a perverted smile and his eyes had a far away look. Shippo just said "I always knew you were special Momma." Kaede well she was shocked at any point and when asked why she responded "I have always felt that you had something different from any miko." Kagome sighed and said "Let's get some sleep and start in the morning I'm tired from exerting my devil aura and fighting Inuyasha."

**Unknown location.**

Naraku was laughing as there was only 5 more pieces remaining for him to collect the 2 from the southern prince and the 3 from the little miko and knew they would soon come for him so he waited and bided his time.

**Western Castle****.**

Sesshomaru growled as he felt the final battle with the wretched half demon and this time he would not escape him and would feel the sting of his blade.

**Somewhere in southern lands.**

Koga smiled as he was heading for the village where he could find the woman he called his. He was on his way to take her for mating season was soon and she would mate with him.

**Next morning.**

Kagome and the others awoke and were getting ready to leave when a whirlwind come and revealed a Koga who went after Kagome saying "It's almost mating season Kagome so let's go." Kagome sighed and said "Koga if you want to mate with me you have to prove yourself strong enough to be my mate and there is only one way you can do that." Koga growled at her and said "No Kagome that would be true if you were a demon but you aren't you are a hu-" he was interrupted by a bolt of energy from PD. He growled at Kagome as his eyes turned red but held himself. Kagome growled at him and said "Koga your right I'm not demon I am a half DEVIL meaning I am royalty just like you are so I suggest leave me alone unless you are truly wanting to be my mate then you got to defeat me in battle." Koga growled at her and charged her when Kagome summoned her blades and got into her stance and once Koga got close enough Kagome ducked under him and stabbed him in the stomach with her blade. Koga put his hand to his wound as his eyes went red and his beast took control roaring at her **"BITCH YOU WILL BE MY MATE NO MATTER THE CIRCUMSTANES EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU"** Kagome's eyes went cold as she said "I will Never be your mate I would rather die" and threw her right arm out revealing her devil arm and a ghostly arm appeared and grabbed Koga. Kagome turned her arm and acted like she was squeezing something when Koga roared out in pain eyes still red and beast still in control, Kagome yelled at him "I don't want to kill you Koga but if you don't stop this moment I will crush you like a grape!" Koga's beast had finally given up he responded "fine just let me go now." Kagome let him down then said "While your at it give me the jewel shards you have since the final battle is near" Koga growled a little but gave her the shards in his legs. "Here Kagome take them" he said to her then took off towards the west. Kagome sighed, purified the jewels and said "It's time for the final battle with Naraku." And everyone just nodded dumbly after seeing her take out Koga without breaking a sweat. They group headed west towards the last place they had seen Naraku at.

**Naraku's lair 1 week later.**

Kagome and the gang had met up with Sesshomaru and Koga and were heading to kill Naraku each for different reasons. Kagome for the jewel, Inuyasha to revenge Kikyo, Sesshomaru because Naraku kidnapped Rin, Koga because Naraku killed some of his pack, Sango to avenge her village and brother, and Miroku to remove his curse. (Cue the song the final countdown WHICH I DON'T OWN. Also this is one of my good fight scenes so let's go.) Naraku was out in the open waiting for them. There was a simultaneous cry of "Die Naraku" ask Sango hurled her Hiraikotsu and Miroku threw a few o-fudas at him Naraku laughed as he knocked them away "do you honestly some priest papers and a boomerang could kill me" and shot out a tentacle which grabbed Sango and squeezed her causing her to scream out in pain. Naraku threw her at Inuyasha who was about to release a Wind scar at him. He dodged the Dragon strike from Sesshomaru and surrounded him with some tentacles and tried to squeeze him to death when Kagome shot a blast from PD destroying that arm which regenerated. Kagome growled and searched for the jewel finding it where his heart should be. She yelled out "Get away from him ill get him right now." Causing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who were slashing at him to jump away. Kagome pointed PD at Naraku and said "Go to hell you Asshole" and charged as much energy she could into the next shot then waited till he was close and fired at him as one of his tentacles shot out and impaled Kagome in the stomach as it was turning to dust. "KAGOME!!!!" was the simoultaneous roar from everyone but Sesshomaru who had gotten the jewel and put it in the miko devil's hands

**END**

**Tell me what u think**


	2. Poll

ATTENTION EVERYONE THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE VOTE ON IT


	3. ALERT

**Special Authors note**

** First I would like to apologize for the lack of updates lately but I have not had the inspiration write any fanfiction for a while now and now that I am getting it back I have found that almost all of my stories I have really no idea how to continue after such a long hiatus and my old chapters that I had written up were lost when my computer crashed… So with great displeasure I am giving the following stories up for adoption…**

**Little Mama**

**Miko May Cry**

**Kagome the Warrior Inu Hime**

**Natsumi the Kitsune Princess**

**If you are interested in adopting any of the stories please PM me. Depending on the story I may or may not tell you what I already had in mind/any conditions to you adopting the story.**

**Next I would like to mention that I have a hand written rough draft of the remake for the Crimson Dragon of Hate. Once I have finished up editing it, I will write it up on Microsoft Word and post it. I am also working on a few Harry Potter stories, another Naruto story, and finally a Novelization of a certain Syndicates DnD sessions if I can ever get permission to do so.**  
**Lastly I hate to do this but I am in need of a good beta reader, my best friend was my reader from the beginning till recently has left me to write stories of his own and has informed me that he will be unable to beta my own. So if you are interested please message me.**

**I would like to thank you for your patience and apologize for any inconvenience.**

**Signed,**

**Yours in fanfiction,**

** Lunar Wolf Warrior**


End file.
